List of residents in the Great Valley
The following is a list of recurring and minor residents of the Great Valley. Guido Guido is a Microraptor gui who appears in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. Although rumored to be multicolored, his feathers are, in actuality, presented in warm shades of green and yellow, mostly Jade. He has never seen another creature like himself. He is more of a comic relief character than previous guest characters. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. He also appeared in the TV series episode where he truly learns how to fly (The Hermit of Black Rock). The Tinysauruses Main Article: Tinysaurus The Tinysauruses are kitten-sized longnecks who debuted in Invasion of the Tinysauruses. Their leader is "Big Daddy", who, despite the name, is actually dwarfed by the younger Tinysauruses. Mr. Thicknose Main Article: Mr. Thicknose An old, wise dinosaur, who claims to have been everywhere and seen everything, but has actually gained most of his knowledge from primary sources. He acts as the local teacher/lecturer of the Great Valley. Kosh Kosh is the gluttonous Ankylosaurus appearing in some of the The Land Before Time films and the TV series. His name is revealed in the end credits for The Star Day Celebration episode of the TV series, whereas he was once referred as "Mr. Clubtail" in some films. There is evidence to suggest that Kosh was not originally part of the Combined Herds, but joined up some time between movies II and III. This is supported since he did not appear in the first two movies, yet has subsequently made supporting appearences in movies III through XVIII. Also, in the flashback scene during movie VII, he was not shown hiking to the Great Valley with the other adults. He shows up commonly in the series, usually for one-liners, and most often for comic relief. He is almost always seen eating. While he initially refuses to share sweet bubbles with the kids, he changes his mind when Ducky tells him it is for Ruby's Star Day. He was voiced by Rob Paulsen in The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving, The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses, and The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers, Jeff Bennett in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island and The Amazing Threehorn Girl episode of the TV series, and Peter Sepenuk, who also voices Red Claw and Screech, in The Star Day Celebration episode of the TV series. Hyp The leader of the trio of bullying dinosaurs in The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving, who tried to cause trouble for Littlefoot and his friends. Hyp, along with his other friends Mutt and Nod, often hides his cowardliness to make him look braver, or "bigger". Eventually, Hyp and his friends help Littlefoot and his friends with helping their parents deal with a pack of Sharpteeth, and later find some food to share with others. His name may derive from the ornithopod Hypsilophodon. The trio has not appeared since in the further sequels, although they have appeared in an episode of the TV series, The Great Egg Adventure. In that episode, Hyp still seems to like bullying. Whit Hetford voiced Hyp. Hyp's Father An often grumpy dinosaur, who yells at his son when concerned for his safety. Like his son, his attitude may have an effect on others, including Topsy, who realises the errors of his ways on raising his daughter, Cera, after witnessing Hyp's father telling off his son with the exact same words Topsy used with Cera ("I'm your father, and I know what's best for you!"). Hyp's father is not cowardly and he is not always angry; he can also be kind to others, as shown at the end of the film. In Film V he can be seen when the dinosaurs are leaving the valley. Milo, Lydia, and Plower Three beaver-like mammals, featured in Stranger from the Mysterious Above. They believed Spike to be "The Big Wise One". Milo was voiced by Rob Paulsen, Plower by Meghan Strange, and Lydia by Anndi McAfee. Mutt One of the bullying trio, he is dim-witted and more dependent on his friends. Because he is not clever, he is more of a coward than Hyp or Nod. He usually needs a nudge from Nod in order to know when to speak. He is a Muttaburrasaurus , hence his name. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. Mutt's Father He can be seen briefly in the fight against some Velociraptors. Like his son, he is controlled by fear. Nod Another of Hyp's friends, a Nodosaurus. Nod was the depressed one of the group. He tried to be funny, but none of the others liked him. He often repeated what he said to make more sense, or tried feebly to emphasize a case made by Hyp. Scott Menville voiced Nod. Pat An old but not always wise Apatosaurus, who offered to look after Littlefoot's friends on their way to the crater in The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration. When they realise they cannot make the journey by themselves, Pat finally looks after them. His leg was severely burned from erupting lava after telling the longneck creation myth to the gang; they help Pat get up. When they arrive at the crater, he helps defend the other children against three sharpteeth. At the end of the movie, the children ask him to come with them to the Great Valley, which he slowly accepts. Pat is shown to be a lonely traveller, as he offers twice to look after Littlefoot's friends, takes a different route to the crater, and does not travel with a sauropod herd. He is gentle, but because of his age he is physically weak. He was voiced by James Garner and has not appeared since in the further sequels. Skip A mammal-like creature who knows a lot about the Mysterious Beyond. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. Judging by his appearance, he might be a Multituberculate. Swooper Swooper is a blind flyer who Petrie and Guido meet in Black Rock. Voiced by Jess Harnell (TV series).